It is known that a variety of fish are attracted by soundwaves propagating from submerged simulated bait and lures. According to the present invention, therefore, such soundwave-propagation is achieved by means of one or more rattle bead or beads freely housed within the interior cylindrical space of an empty ammunition cartridge or shell casing for firearms. Most preferably, the fishhook is attached rigidly to the rearward rim surface of the shell casing (e.g., in the pocket space in which the primer for the cartridge is seated) and protrudes rearwardly therefrom. A spoon or other decorative lure devices may optionally be attached to the shell casing to provide the fisherman with the desired effect.